The Wonderful World of Naruto
by Charia
Summary: What's gonna happen when I'm dragged into The World of Naruto? And I take place as a character named Sakura! And I know the events that will take place! The events are the same in the anime/manga with my little twists... :D
1. The Wonderul World of Naruto

Summary-

What's gonna happen when I 'm dragged into The World of Naruto!? And I take place as a character in it too! But which character is it?! Read and find out!

All the events are the same in the anime/manga with my little twists... :) Oh yeah this contains some spoilers so watch out!

I changed the layout of the story.

Thoughts (yes yes i think alot) are in italics

I tend to change from 1st person POV to the god-like POV (I forgot the name)

I really dont mind any flames as long as it helps me to get better and you to have fun.

Flashbacks will start will *start flashback and end with *end flashback (DUH! seems easy enough)

Sound effects? ummm italics too i guess?

I tend to change thigns so bear with me plz :D

Disclaimer-

*Holds ninja headband* This is mine but sadly Naruto isnt :(

I dont really have the whole series of Naruto b4 anyone asks... and im new and im 14 so please dont hurt me! I do have the leaf headband though but not the necklace

thingy haha.

This story was brought to ya by Charia

^-^ / 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Wonderful World of Naruto

~Bookstore~

"Yay!" I shouted, nearly jumped. The last volume, I thought, I finally have it.

"Hey mom, thanks so much for getting me this!" I smiled and waved the book in the air. "Woohoo!"

"Your welcome. It seems you like those series alot." She said, looking happy to see me smile.

"Yep! I'm going to read it while you go to work tonight."

"Ok then lets go to my favorite store" said mom while she snickered.

I roll my eyes and sighed as we exited the bookstore and walked over to Victoria's Secret.

_It's gonna be a LONG day_, I thought.

~Home~

After the drive home I climbed up the stairs (well not really climb but you know what i mean) to my room. i flipped on the lights revealing a chocolate colored vanity, a computer desk

where laptop was charging, my queen sized bed with a brown comforter with white and pink roses. There, hanging from the ceiling over my bed, was a pink canopy. I looked in the far

corner of my room and stared at my bookcase filled with manga. Of course Naruto was on the top shelf. _Man i really need to organized my manga, but ill do that after i take a shower... _

_Maybe._ "Oh man I'm procrastinating again." I walked across the room to set down my shopping bag on my desk. When I turned around something shiny

caught my eye. _Hmm. _I look back, reached over and held up my treasure. As the blue ends of my leaf village headband dangled below my hand, I saw my reflection within the carved-in

leaf symbol on the steel. I smiled. I always wondered when I would finally wear this outside of my house, but I never could because at my age people would think I'm weird. I sighed

and I looked at my open blinds ( for short I'm looking at my window). _Oh my. It's getting dark even the streetlights are on. _I put my headband back and pulled the blinds down. I grinned

and walked out of my room in a happily manner. "Well I'm going to take a shower!" I sang. "Yay bubbles!" :3

~30 minutes later~

"Phew" I came out soaking wet with a pink towel wrapped around my chest and another pink towel bundled up in my hair. I plopped on my bed. I turned my head toward my desk and

reached over near my lamp and held my silver necklace on that had the leaf village symbol hanging down. I looked at it and my eyes dropped a little, out of sadness.

_My best friend made it for me before she died last year. She was a huge Naruto fan too._

_We both used to like Sasuke so much and thought that Naruto was baka._

_Soon we knew that we were wrong. He was ok, I guess. He IS the main character so you gotta love him some time._

Then I took a look at my Naruto manga collection_. All these years I've finally completed my own Naruto collection on this very day._

_Yes yes, and I remember reading the 1st one like it was just yesterday._

"That reminds me! I might as get ready to read my manga" I said smiling and reaching for my pj's. I put them on. I unwrapped my hair out of the towel and threw it in the laundry

basket. Score. I congratulated myself and went work. I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Ok now where is it?" I said while I searched my bag. "Ah Ha!"

I hugged it as soon as I found it. I turned off the light, then plopped on my bed, got under the covers, and turned on my lamp.

I held the book in my hands and took a good look at it. The cover started to blur somehow...

Suddenly something glowed, the book glowed. A little, light green glow.

It was there only for a second, but that one second told me that something was about to happen. I could feel it.

I sat up and as soon as I did my eyes started to drop and I fell back hitting my cushy pillow.

What's going on why do I feel so... sleepy. Then I saw it... I saw a shadowy figure. I knew it wasn't a monster cause it looked like a human shadow.

I tried take a glance at him, but all I could see was darkness and... a little crystal. It was glowing light green and it looked like...it was located on what would be its chest.

I managed to say three words. "Who...are...you?" I reached out to the figure trying to control myself, but in the end I couldn't.

My hand dropped and my head fell to side, buried into my pillow. The shadow grew closer and repiled with three words. "You already know."

And that was the last time I spent in my world, but... the first time that I came upon another one...

The Wonderful World of Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! Read & Review PLZ! Thanks! :D more to come very soon ill tell u dat rite now

im sooooo srry dat its short and it sucks but the next chapters i like alot. they are better i promise :D

Anyone want to guess on who da person was?

I hope u liked it! Ja ne.


	2. Our Past Meeting

Hey! Here's my 2nd chapter! Hope u like! :3 Read, Read and Review plz...

This story was brought to ya by Charia

^-^ / 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our Past meeting

"Ok so if I keep going hopefully I can find some people to see if I'm dreaming" I said as I walked toward the heads of the hokages. Good thing that I can see it even with all these trees around.

***Start Flashback**

I had woken up under a tree to find myself not in Kansas anymore. I looked up to see what almost looked like Mount Rushmore, but the faces are different... yet oddly familiar.

So I thought maybe if I head there, then maybe I can wake up from this dream. When I stood I didn't feel dirt beneath my feet instead it felt like. 

_Whoa_. I thought. When I stared down at my blue sandals?!

"What the?! Why am I wearing these?!" I shouted. "And... my clothes! They look like Sakura's!" I was in shock as I touched them. "What is this!? Cosplay!?"

Then I wondered if I have the headband too. I raised my hand to the top of my head and answered my own question. "Yep I do..." I began to sigh. "Ok what else do I have?"

I searched my pockets. Kunai knives and shuriken. I searched my clothes. Nothing. I searched my neck. I found my leaf necklace!

I held the leaf symbol in my hand and looked at it. I wouldn't want to loose this in ANY dream at all.

I let my treasure shine in the sunlight as I looked at my clothes again. I sighed._ I always wanted to dress up as a Naruto character, but NOW IS NOT THE TIME!_

_Then it got me thinking... what was that shadow I saw back there? Was I hallucinating? I am a little afraid of the dark after all, but that never happened before._

_But what about that light green glow? Ah well... I knew that these questions aren't going to get me anywhere._

_Well maybe I can figure it out when I wake up from this dream. That is IF it is a dream._

***End Flashback**

"Ok. I'm going to be fine, as long as I get out of this forest that is" I said and began to walk.

I roamed through the forest. I guess im not to far from the village. Soon, when minutes past by, I grew more and more impatient.

_Hmph... seeing nothing but green is boring_. Then I resolved my problem. I started running. The I could feel my long, black hair flip with every step I took. Soon I ran faster and

faster. _Woah_, I thought as I looked at my fast feet. _Just like in the manga. I could get used to this... hehe._

_The path... it's clearing a little bit._ I smiled, but soon the smile faded as I stopped in my tracks.

I was still on grass when I saw something. I hid behind a nearby tree just in case and peeked. I gasped and my black eyes grew bigger.

I discovered a little, blond haired boy swinging in a tree swing (well more like sitting than swinging). I stared at the red-colored swirl located on his back.

His head was down and his hands on both sides of the rope. He was alone. _Wait_, I began to think, _maybe... is that actually Naruto?!_

But of course it was him. The childish him. It's just like in the manga! I turned my back towards him and I did a fangirl scream in my head. _Oh My God! So Cute! X3_

I turned to get a look at the boy once more. _Wow if this was a dream I would cry because he looks... so real!_ I faced away again.

_I wish I could talk to him_, but that thought flew away in an instant when I heard offensive whispers. I knew what was going on.

I turned and saw what I was expecting, about 5 feet away from the him, a group of adults with their children, who clinged behind their parents and dared to peek at the so called,

"Monster". I began to twitch with every insult the elders gave him. My anger started to rise higher and higher. I had to get them away from him.

My hand tightened and I punched the tree. No one heard. _Damn_. _Maybe I'll scare 'em_. An idea popped in my head. _I'm a genius!_ I reached to feel my back pouch. _I use kunai knives!_

_Ok!_ _I threw discs before and it wasn't too hard._ I grinned and grabbed one in my hand. With a smooth yet fast moment, I swung my arm around the tree and let go.

'Thud.' I looked and it landed one foot away from the middle of the crow. The man in front of it stepped back with a shocked face. Score, I said to myself.

The rest were surprised, but it wasn't enough for me. I made the same movement. I threw another one. 'Thud.' This time it landed where the man's foot was and the man said.

"This is a bad omen. If we stay here any longer we will be cursed!" And with that the crowd broke away returning to their homes. The children were the last see the boy and

followed their parents. Then there was silence. The boy was alone again. I stared at his back. _Naruto_, I thought, _it's so sad to see you like this... it feels like your about to be torn_

_into a thousand pieces_. My eyes lids slightly fell, but I could still see him. I slowly started to move toward him. I couldn't control my body. It felt like... like I was being drawn to

him. I listened to his mind. I took a few more steps. He didn't move an inch and his head... still down. He wants someone... to be his friend. I was beside him and I came to my

senses. "Hmm?..." was the sound that came out of my mouth. Even though I realized I was beside him. I was calm and comfortable. He mentioned nothing about me approaching

him. I looked down at him. His head still down and no movement. I looked up and smiled at the sky. "The sky. It's beautiful today." It really was. You could see the fluffy white clouds

flying across the sky. The sun was bright and its rays felt warm on my skin. I couldn't believe people couldn't enjoy every wonderful day outside.

"Wouldn't you say, Naruto?" I looked at him. No movement. I looked up at the sky again and smiled "You're probably wondering about how I know your name?" He slightly

nodded. His head still down.

"Well I guess you could say that I've been watching you for a long time" I looked to see any reactions and spoke again. "During that time you grew into a mature young man and

made many friends and you changed people's lives."

I closed my eyes to remember how much **this** Naruto will change. I turned around so I was in front of him and bent down to his level.

My arms wrapped around my knees and I looked at his face. 

_Such sad eyes_. _If only he knew the adventures that lies for him_. I sighed and quickly smiled.

"Come on cheer up and enjoy life!" "Just think you'll have friends in no time!" I reassured him. I put my index finger on my chin and looked up.

"Hmm... Ah! I know! How about we be friends, yes?" His eyes widened, but came back to the sad ones. His head didn't move an inch.

I don't think it did the whole time except for the nod. I sighed again. "But I guess...," I started to stand and walked over to collect my kunai knives. "that's for you to decide..."

I put them in my pouch. I turned my head and smiled one last time. "Oh and one more thing, you'll be a great hokage." Then all of a sudden I disappeared into small clouds...

~Someone's room~

I awoke and I sat up with the blanket gripped in my hands. _Woah... what a dream_. I batted my eyes. I couldn't see very clearly. "Ah, my eyes are foggy." I rubbed my eyes and took

a good look around. _Oh no...__ not again..._

* * *

Soooo?! Did you guys like it? Read and Review plz :D

oh and i really do i have long black hair and i also have a big forehead :p**  
**


	3. My First Friend

Summary- This is happened in the last chapter (Our Past Meeting) except in Naruto's POV. So it will be interesting hahahahahah AHEM! Excuse me... XD

Oh yeah and srry bout da spelling/ punctuation stuff. Not really good writer plz forgive me and i would like any tips on making my story better yay

This story was brought to ya by Charia

^-^ / 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sky is Beautiful Today

_Why... Why me?_

I asked myself as I sat on the swing alone.

_Alone_, I thought, _why am I always alone? I have nothing to live for so why am I here in the first place? Why was I born? What's my reason to live?_

But I knew these questions would be left unanswered. No one can solve my problems let alone I. I saw a dog past by with no collar. It looked quite lost and I could tell it was hungry.

_Poor dog_.

But then I saw two kids that were calling the dog's name.

I began to wish for its' happiness when the dog's head jerked up and ran toward the children. The children started shedding tears of joy to find their lost dog. As I looked at the children

I began to remember the times I would cry nonstop because of pain in my heart.

The pain that makes you feel that no one wants you. No one likes you. Or more like everyone hates you. But now I've dealt with this pain... so now I can no longer shed any tears.

All I could think about was someday people will acknowledge me and give me respect I needed. I kept hearing about how the hokage is so great and that everyone respects him and trusts him.

_I want to be hokage someday. For I am not a monster_.

But... that someday felt like... a dream that could never turn into reality.

_Dreams... that's all I have... are dreams_.

My eyes twitched as I felt pain again. As if something had pierced my heart. I wondered how long this pain would last.

_Even if I died would there be pain? Would people miss me if I died? No of course they wouldn't._

My eyes darkened with sadness as I continued to stare at the ground.

Step. Step.

_They're coming... I hear them coming..._

Step. Step. Step. Whisper. Step. Whisper. Step. Step. More whispers.

I could hear the crowd of adults with their children who stopped rather than pass by. I was ready for another round of insults.

"Do you see that boy?"

"Yes I heard he is trouble."

"Mom, who is that?"

"He's nothing"

"Yes it's best to stay away from him children."

"Don't stay near him or misfortune will fall upon you."

I kept my best to not listen to them, but every time they say these things. It felt like... they were right. I am trouble. I am a monster. I am a nobody. No one special...

But suddenly I felt a swoosh that came from behind me. I didn't flinch. Nothing is a surprise to me anymore. Nor surprises come to me.

Thud.

My eyes looked up and back down. My head was still down. I took a glance to see where the thing landed.

It was a kunai knife and it landed in front of a man, who was in the middle of the crowd. He stepped back with a shocked face and everyone else looked surprised.

_Where did it come from?_ I asked myself. Then before I knew it another came.

Swoosh! Thud.

My eyes looked up and I saw the second knife hit the ground where the man's foot was.

His face, shocked again. ""This is a bad omen. If we stay here any longer we will be cursed!" He said, looking down at the kunai knifes. And with that said, the crowd broke apart and

the whispers started to go away.

A few children stayed for a moment until their parents said, "Come along now" and they followed.

_I'm alone again_. _It's not a surprise._

I stared at the ground. My head still down. I don't even feel like bringing it up.

My eyes closed and I saw darkness. I was alone in the darkness. I needed someone to bring me to the light. A friend to guide me to lead me the way, but unfortunately I didn't have a

friend.

_I want to have a friend..._

Step... Step. 

_Wait... I hear something_. I opened my eyes my head was still down.

Step. Step.

_Someone's coming, but this is weird no one has come this close to me before_. I heard a few more steps. Then they stopped and looked at the corner of my eyes and saw a

girl. I could tell she was a girl because of her clothing, but I could only see half of her. I saw long black hair that covered half of her back.

The hair shined in the sunlight and she wore a shinobi leaf headband and she looked bout 12 - 13 years old.

I stopped peeking and stared at the ground again with the same sad, dark eyes. I was wondering what kind of insults she'll say to me, but she didn't have to come THIS close.

"Hmm?..." The girl had said.

_What kind of sound is that?_ I thought.

_But more importantly why is she here?... No!_ I screamed in my mind, closing my eyes tightly. _Go away! You'll be cursed or even worse... Die! Stay away from me! I don't want to harm _

_anyone because I am a mon--_"The sky. It's beautiful today." I opened my eyes.

My words had been cut-off when she started to speak. "The sky. It's beautiful today." _It is?_ I thought.

_Well I have been busy looking down that I didn't look at the sky today. I never bothered to look. So what if it is? I don't care about the sky, let alone anyone else.  
_

She spoke again. "Wouldn't you say, Naruto?" My eyes grew bigger when she said my name.

_How does she...? No one has ever said my name before let alone talk to me. But still I never told anyone my name. So how does she know?_

"You're probably wondering about how I know your name?" She asked.

_Ah, did she read my mind just now? Is it some kind of mind trick she's doing? Well... I am curious on how she knew_ _sort of._

I slightly nodded saying yes. I could tell she was looking at me by the way her body twisted toward me.

"Well I guess you could say that I've been watching you for a long time."

_Watching? But I never even seen you before! And how long?!_

Before I added another question she continued. "During that time you grew into a mature young man and made many friends and you changed people's lives."

_Lies. There all lies. Nothing like that can happen to me_. _I can't simply do something so important as that. I couldn't possibly live that long to do things like that._

I saddened myself.

_She's lying trying to make me feel better. Trying to make me happy. Trying to change me. Trying to--_

Her movements made my mind stop in its' tracks. She turned so that she was facing me and bent down to my level. I couldn't see her face.

All I could see the a silver chain with the same color leaf symbol that dangled on her chest. It shined in the sunlight.

Her long black hair covered her shoulders and her arms wrapped around her legs. I heard her sigh. "Come on cheer up and enjoy life! Just think you'll have friends in no time!"

_Enjoy life? Like this? As I am? I'm not so sure. And Friends... I do want friends. Friends. Tch. She's trying to cheer me up. How nice, I guess._

Then I saw her put a finger on her chin and started thinking.

_What is she gonna do next?_

"Hmm... Ah! I know! How about we be friends, yes?" I could feel my eyes widened, but came back to the sad ones. I could tell she was disappointed.

_Tch. Be friends? I don't understand why she wants to be my friend. I don't deserve anything.  
_

She sighed again. "But I guess...," She paused to stand and walked in the opposite direction. I heard her pick out the knifes off the ground. _Wait. Was she the one who threw those?_

_She did come from behind me. But. Wait. So she scared those people away just for me? How come she never did that before?_

She spoke again."that's for you to decide..."

_For me to decide huh? I guess I would... No I might hurt her. If that would happen I would never forgive myself. I could never hurt a friend. So I would have to say--_

"Oh and I know you'll be a great hokage someday."

My eyes grew big from shock. _How does she know?! I never told anyone that before!? I always thought about that in my head so therefore... How doe SHE know!? I have to ask her! I_

_have to—no I want to be her friend! I want her to be my friend!_

I closed my eyes and opened them. I acted quickly. I rose my hand and my head. I looked up. "Wait!" But I was too late... She was gone. I sighed and stared at the sky.

"The sky. It** is** beautiful today."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! Woot! 3rd chapter done!

Me- This is Our past meeting in Naruto's POV! Wat do u have to say? Naruto?

Naruto- Well for one I do look cute as a child. Haha.

Me- Yep! Ok guys next chapter is when I wake up in another dream? Or is it a dream?

Naruto- Oh yeah! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!

Me- yep i need some motavation to go on with da story :D**  
**


	4. Hearing and Watching

Summary- I wake up in "someone's room". Guess who's it is?! Well read the story HA! Ok ok On with the story but first...

Comments- Omg my first reviews make me so happy. I scream! And I mean seriously too (my little brother is telling me to shut up) I will do more chapters soon. Even school wont stop me!

(flaming eyes) HAHA! I will reign victorious! Ahem. Anyway lets continue...

This story was brought to ya by Charia

^-^ / 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing and Watching

"Oh no... not again." I seemed to have awoken into another dream. I took a glance at every corner of the room. A desk, a door, a closet, a dresser, a desk lamp and they're all wooden.

The bed laid flat on the floor. "I guess they don't have mattresses here huh?" "Uggggh" I said rustling my hair.

I looked down and I gawked at what I was STILL wearing! "Oh man... and my guess is that I don't have any other clothes I could change into." I sighed.

"I guess I'm stuck with Sakura's clothes..." I paused and breathed in and out. Trying to calm myself, but boy did it so not work.

"Oh come on! I wanna to go home!" I yelled.

"Sakura! Is everything alright honey?!" Apparently I yelled way too loud. I snickered.

_Haha. That sounds just like my mom... Mom... MOM!?_

I sprung out of bed and skipped a few steps down the stairs. I heard something cooking in the kitchen. I ran up to the screen door and grabbed the handle with one hand and slid it open.

'Bam!' "MOM!?"

My mom, with an apron on and her black hair in a bun, turned around looking surprised,

"Whoa honey. What's the rush? Breakfast is will only be done in 10 minutes. Oh, you're up early. What's going on?"

"Uhh... nothing... haha" I sweatdropped and my eyebrow twitched as I did a crooked smile. I closed the door slowly and looked at my hands.

_NO WAY! My mom is here too?! She doesn't look any different and she's not saying anything about this place! I even dream about my mom?! This is horrible! _

I placed m_y _hands on my face and shook my head. "WAAHHHH!" I ran back upstairs to my "room".

**Mom's POV- **

"WAAHHHH!"

I turned toward the direction of the scream and heard thumps up the stairs. I raised my chopsticks to my chin.

_Oh my. She's probably having a bad hair day._

I smiled and went back to cooking.

~5 minutes later~

**My POV**-

I stood in front of my mirror. (A/N: well u really cant call it mine but you know wat i mean)

"Ok so I have finally redeemed myself." I said taking breaths. "Fine! I guess I'll playing along for now"

Inner Me- _CHA! IF THEY WANT A GAME PLAYER! THEY GOT ONE RIGHT HERE!_

_"_Whoa since when did you come?"

Inner Me- _Since now I guess._

"Oh ok just don't get in the way"

Inner Me- _Roger!_

I sighed and glance at myself in the mirror. "I can't believe these clothes fit me." I said turning my body so I could see my back.

_Hmm... I guess I have to keep my identity a secret. So for now on! MY name is Sakura!_

I brought my fist to my face and said, "YEAH!"

Inner Me- _Hey did you check to see if you have your headband?  
_

I reached up to the top of my head. "Nope, not this time. I guess I didn't notice it in the mirror since I really can't see it"

Inner Sakura- _You look weird without the headband._

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically. " Maybe, I could replace it with something else."

I looked around and found a red ribbon on the desk. _Maybe I could use that._

I walked over to the desk and held the ribbon. I tied it in my hair and the bow was located at the top.

When I saw myself in the mirror I smiled. "Perfect," I said.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Whoa! What was that?" I said looking behind me.

Inner Me- _It wasn't me!_

"WAHAHAHA!"

"There it is again!" I said. "It's coming from the window?" I walked across the room and stuck my face out the window.

Inner Me- _Hey! It's Naruto and he's the 12 year old version! _She said, pointing at him.

I anime-fell and got back up. My hand rubbing my anime-vein throb was.

"What now! I'm in a world that revolves around Naruto?!"

Inner Me- _Aw don't be like that! You gotta admit it's pretty interesting._

"Hmph" I looked outside again. Naruto, with a bucket of paint in hand, was currently being chased by two jonin.

I watched the jonin chase Naruto across the village with their fists in the air.

_Those jonin look familiar... Aren't they the ones that guard the gates or something? _

_(A/N: i swear its them. these two jonin are the same ones that helped shikamaru and asuma-sensei with hidan & kazuku. sadly i forgot their names)  
_

Jonin #1 said, "Naruto! What did you do?!"

Jonin #2 said, "You're not going to get away with it anymore!"

_Get away with what?_ I thought.

I followed their direction while they jumped off the rooftops, making swoosh sounds.

Then I came to look at... "GAH!" My face shocked and I anime-fell again.

"He... he painted the hokages' faces! I should've known why he was running away from the jonin.

I got back up and looked at Naruto.

_Naruto still has his goggles on so I guess we are_ _still Academy ninja. That explains the no headband problem._

"AHAHAHA" Naruto laughed. "Shut up! None of you can do that, can you?"

_Tch. Duh! _I smirked.

"But I can! I'm great!" said Naruto.

_What's so great about THAT?! BAKA!_

'Swoosh. Swoosh.' were the sounds the jonin made as they chased Naruto.

Jonin #1 said, "Stop!" as he passed by Naruto.

He covered himself with a blanket that blended in with the wooden fence.

Me and Naruto started laughing."Too easy" he said, rubbing his back.

Inner Me- _That was HILIARIOUS!_

"HAHA! I know!" I held my stomach and looked up. "Uh oh"

I watched Iruka sensei pop up from behind him. "Hey Naruto!" He yelled. His face looked scary.

"WAHH!" Naruto jumped as fell on his butt. His face was toward sensei.

"What are you doing, Iruka sensei?"

"What are YOU doing during class?!" he said pointing at him.

Inner Me- _Speaking of class! We have to go!_

"Oh yeah!" I said as I ran out of my room.

"Bye Mom! I'm leaving!" I said as I ran out the door.

"Ah you forgot your lunch hon...?" Mom looked at the door. I was already gone. She sighed "She's growing up." and she closed the door.

~In class~

I sat down on the first seat on the first row. Everyone plied in.

_Ino. Kiba. Shino. Hinata. Choji. Shikamaru. Sasuke! And some others I don't know. _

Then I saw Iruka sensei drag Naruto along the floor. Naruto was apparently tied up with hands behind his back.

Iruka spoke. "Listen, Naruto. You failed the final exam and the exam before that." "You shouldn't be fooling around like that."

Naruto turned his head away from him. "HMPH!"

_Oh man... I don't like Iruka sensei's face right now. _

Inner Me- _HAHA! Nice one Naruto! He's pissed!_

Iruka sensei pointed to his students and said, out loud.

"We're going to have a review test for the transformation justu! Those who already passed will have to line up too!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone said.

As we lined up, I got really nervous.

_Oh no! Do I even have a chakra network?! How am I supposed to pass?_ _What if I can't do it!? What if--_

_"_Ok Sakura you're up"

My head jerked up. "H-hai" I said as I stepped up.

_Ok. Just be calm and..._ I raised my hands and made the appropriate sign for a transformation justu. _Now! GO!_

I closed my eyes. "HENGE!"

'POOF!'

I became Iruka sensei. I stay like that for a few seconds and poofed back.

"Okay" Iruka sensei approved.

_Phew, so I DO have a chakra network._

"Yay!" I felt proud of myself.

Inner Me- _Hell Yeah! We did it!_

"Hey guys did you see that?!" I said walking away.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha"

"Okay" he replied, walking toward Iruka in a very "cool" way.

'POOF' he changed and 'POOF' he changed back and walked away.

_Next, is Naruto_, I thought.

Inner Me- _This is all his fault! Someone needs to teach him a lesson!_

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki_."_

_"_What a drag." said Shikamaru, looking at the one who started the the whole thing.

"This is your fault." said Ino.

"And I care?" Naruto stepped up.

_Umm... nevermind that. He's gonna use the Se--_

_'_POOF'

_Sexy no Justu. Oh no. Here comes the nosebleed._ I shook my head.

Just as I said that Iruka had a nosebleed.

'POOF'

The idiot changed back and laughed, pointing and holding his stomach.

_He's in for it_.

"HAHA! How was that? I call it the Sexy no Jutsu."

"You baka! Don't invent such a dumb technique!"

Inner Sakura- _Well it worked. Sort of?_

_Haha Iruka's face and he's spitting on Naruto too_! _Poor guy. Now he has to clean up the mess he made._

_"_Class is over"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Phew done *wipes forehead*

So wat ya think? i did copy some of the stuff but its still different a bit i guess...

Read and review plz! XD

I made a poll on my profile. Plz check it out


	5. Final Exam

DONT FORGET! My thoughts are in italics aka da slanted words :D and (A/N: ) is an author's note

READ & REVIEW PLEASE! :D

This story was brought to ya by Charia

^-^ / 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Exam

_Oh man! Ninjas have a final exam too! _I grew nervous but I was showing a bored face. _AN EXAM! I SUCK AT THOSE! WHY!? I'm going to kill the author later. _(A/N: LOL on me :D)

I looked boredly around the classroom and saw a few kids that looked nervous. And what do you know!

I see Hinata sitting on the far left of me, index fingers making contact and looking down at her desk. _I figured she'd be nervous._

I scanned the room again. My eyes stared at another person I knew.

Apparently they don't let you bring pets because Kiba's stomach was "barking"? I guess that no one was hearing this because Kiba was at the top row of desks near me.

"Shh Akamaru" I heard him whisper and the Inner Me LOLed. He seemed to have trouble in his hands... er stomach... no wait... AH FORGET IT!

I sighed and made a final scan of the classroom. There were kids who just chilled like Shikamaru... oh wait no he's sleeping haha.

_I wish I could sleep. Man he's lucky that he doesn't have to worry about being next. Sigh._

My bored face moved over there were kids

(A/N: da reason i say kids is becuz in real world im 14 and here the characters are 12-13. yes, ppl say i look like a 12 yr old.)

who came out the exam door on the other side of the room.

They were each called down by last name and told to come in. I guessed that was where you take the exam.

Inner Me- _DUH! There's a sign that says EXAM on it!_

_Shut up. _

_No.  
_

_Yes._

_Bill-board brow.  
_

_Fine! But IM the main character here! GOT THAT!?_

_Hmph...  
_

Well anyway I wonder what kind of exam it is?

No one told and no one knew except for those who took the exam already. I guessed they'd tell you when they call you.

We were to be called to take the exam in alphabetical order and Choji was just called to the room by Iruka sensei.

I looked over at my right and saw Naruto?!

_Wait. Was he there earlier? No! I scanned the room twice! Did he come late? Tch. Probably._

I watches as someone who passed the exam (I could see the headband covering his forehead) walk up and whisper in Naruto's ear.

Naruto listened carefully and his eyes grew wide and his mouth started to open wider than his eyes.

I could tell he was about to yell. _Oh boy._

"WHAT?! I HAVE TO DO THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU?!" He did just what I thought he would, almost scaring everybody except those who figured he'd react that way.

But... unlike me I fell of my chair and hit my head, seeing stars. I can't help but have late reactions.

"My ears..." I said "they are ringing."

I got back up. My hand rubbed the back of my head and sat back down when they called my name.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Hai!" I replied walking down the steps. Everyone stared and I could tell I looked nervous this time.

Inner Sakura- _YEAH! LETS DO THIS! _She shouted raising a fist in the air.

_I dunno... its different this time. I did the transformation jutsu earlier not the shadow clone jutsu dummy._

Inner Sakura- _Well its the same thing except you make 3 clones of yourself! Just think 3 clones. 3 clones. 3 clones. 3 clo--  
_

_I get it! I get it! _

"Woah" I found myself standing in the middle of an empty, white-walled, and wood-floored room except with a desk with a whole bunch of headbands set neatly on it and are two senseis.

_Iruka sensei and ah uhhhh. I forgot the other one. Ummm... what's his name? Oh yeah! Mizuki sensei! Hmm... something about him I just dont like. _

_But what is it? Maybe it's the look on his face. The look of an devil hidden within that gross smile of his. Ugh! Just like _someone_ I know!_

Inner Me- _*coughs* _Orochimaru!

"Ok go ahead Sakura" said the tan dude with the scar across his face.

"Hai!" I made the perfect hand sign.

_Good thing I practiced the hand signs back at home. Hehe._

"Here I go!"

_I can do this! I can do this! _

Inner Me- _Because IM A NINJA!!! HAHA!_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

I yelled closing my eyes and 'POOF'. There were four Sakuras including me. I looked both ways and opened my mouth wide. I jumped "Yay!" as the clones poofed away.

Iruka congratulated me as I walked up to the desk.

"Thank you sensei" I bowed at Iruka and saw the headband held by Mizuki sensei's hand. I stared at it.

"Take it. You've passed the exam." He said smiling.

I raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Uhhh thanks..." I swiped the headband from the hand and quickly turned toward the exit.

_He freaks me out somehow. Best to stay away from him I guess. Yeah. _

I thought as I walked fast out of the room, saying no goodbyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

READ & REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU! :D

ohmygosh! over 500 hits! dat makes me so happy! i love yall! im working on another story and school is kicking my ass right now so u might have to wait... sorry. :(

but anyhow i promise it WILL be good too.


	6. Dropping

**Im sorry to say this but this fanfiction here is currently dropped for now because im currently working on my best friends lemon and my sakura/akatsuki fanfic.**

**Gomen Gomen but i dont think ppl like this fanfic anymore but u can read my Sakura at Dawn fanfic which IM SURE IM GOING TO COMPLETE!**

**Im sorry! XD please forgive me! **

**Bye bye! **

**:3  
**


End file.
